The potential applications and recognized advantages of employing electrical energy in surgical procedures continue to increase. In particular, for example, electrosurgical techniques are now being widely employed to provide significant localized surgical advantages in both open and laparoscopic applications, relative to traditional surgical approaches.
Electrosurgical techniques typically entail the use of a hand-held instrument, or pencil, that transfers radio frequency (RF) electrical eneregy to a tissue site, a source of radio frequency (RF) electrical energy, and an electrical return path device, commonly in the form of a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (i.e. a monopolar system configuration) or a smaller return electrode positionable in bodily contact at or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (i.e. a bipolar system configuration). The waveforms produced by the RF source yield a predetermined electrosurgical effect, namely tissue cutting or coagulation.
Despite numerous advances in the field, currently-employed electrosurgical techniques often generate substantial smoke at the surgical site. Such smoke occurs as a result of tissue heating and the associated release of hot gases/vapor from the tissue site (e.g., in the form of an upward plume). As will be appreciated, any generation of smoke may impede observation of the surgical site during surgical procedures. Additionally, the generation of smoke results in attendant fouling of the atmosphere in the surgical theater.
Clearly, these environmental impacts may adversely detract from the performance of medical personnel. Further, there is growing concern that the smoke may be a medium for the transport of pathogens away from the surgical site, including viruses such as HIV. Such concerns have contributed to the use of face shields and masks by surgical personnel.
To date, implemented approaches to deal with smoke have focused on the use of devices that either evacuate the smoke by sucking the same into a filtering system, or that merely blow the smoke away from the surgical site by a pressurized gas stream. Smoke evacuators typically require the movement of large amounts of air to be effective. As such, evacuators tend to be not only noisy but also space consuming. Approaches for blowing smoke away from the surgical site fail to address many of the above-noted concerns, since smoke is not actually removed from the surgical environment. Moreover, both of the abovenoted approaches entail the use of added componentry, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of electrosurgical systems.